Two Hands, One Heart
by ImaGleekBaby
Summary: AU: Throughout the first few years of your life, words are imprinted into the skin of your hand; words which link you to your soulmate. Kurt has waited years to find his and he's never been successful, but will one trip to Dalton give him what he's always wanted? Soulmate!Klaine ONESHOT


_**A/N: Okay, this idea sort of just came to me and I couldn't stop myself from writing it. I've never done a soulmate fic before so I hope you guys like it! I know the soulmate concept has been done before, but I'm hoping the way I have portrayed it has not. If there is a similar story out there then that's just a coincidence, this was an original idea that I came up with and I'm not aware of any other author writing a similar story. Just thought I put that in here just in case.**_

**_For those of you who read my fanfiction 'Never Thought I Would Fall Like That' I'll be updating that pretty soon!_**

_**Disklainer (sorry, I couldn't resist): I still don't own Glee that honour belongs to Mr Ryan Murphy.**_

* * *

Every child is born with a single word etched into their index finger on either their right or left hand. It could be any word at all, something as simple as 'I' or 'it' and for the first few years of a child's life, that word is not important. It's fascinating for the first few weeks, days even, but like anything else in a child's life, it soon becomes boring and they lose interest. But unbeknownst to them, that one word would soon change their life.

On a child's fifth birthday, they're not excited for presents or parties; they're excited because that is the day a second word appears on their palm. At any time during that day, another word will appear on their middle finger and again, it could be any word at all. The two words together usually tend to not make any sense at all; they don't seem to link. Not yet, anyway.

When the eighth birthday comes along, some people will gain yet another word on their ring finger, but for others, they will go through the whole day and no word will appear. If that happens it means your sentence is complete. For those who do get another word, they may gain a forth one on their tenth birthday on their baby finger, but others, again, won't, this meaning their sentence finished with three words.

However, every single person will gain a final word which is found on their thumb when they turn thirteen and this time it's not just any word, oh no, it's the most important of them all. The word that appears is a name; the name of your soulmate. Now those 'irrelevant' words from when they were younger suddenly become extremely relevant. The words, however, still make no sense but they will once you find your soulmate.

See, the words complete a sentence, that sentence been lyrics from a song. One person gets the first word, the other gets the second and so on. This means that when you meet your soulmate, you'll know it's them by simply holding their hand. When the hands are linked, the lyric is complete and when the soulmates hold hands, the names present on the thumbs overlap to show the unity between the two people. The lyric which is present on their hands is and always will be their song.

Some people are lucky enough to know the person who appears on their hand, so finding their soulmate is easy. But for others, like one Kurt Hummel, it's not so easy.

Kurt Hummel always knew he was different and the hateful people around him made sure he didn't forget that. He'd never liked hardly anything that other boys his age did and found that he fitted in better with girls. He'd like to sing, dance, and have tea parties and typical things you would definitely not find other boys wanting to do. His parents didn't care, his dad maybe a little, but definitely not his mother. She'd always encourage him to do the things he loved, she would sing and dance with him and they would put on performances for his father who would sit their happily watching the two people he loved most. Despite the hurtful words thrown at him daily, his parents would always be there to put that smile back on his face.

Burt and Elizabeth told Kurt about soulmates on his fifth birthday and he got so excited about getting his second word. He was jumping around all day, repeatedly asking: "When will my word come?" His parents smiled brightly at their son, telling him to be patient and it'll come when it's ready. At precisely 2:15pm that day, Kurt's word appeared. He held up his hand proudly to show his parents the words now on his palm. "My puzzle!" he'd shriek excitedly like it was the best thing he'd ever seen. When he asked what it meant, Burt and Elizabeth sat him down and explained about the words being song lyrics and the special name which he will get in eight years. When they told him about the hand holding, they showed Kurt their hands, his dad having 'Elizabeth' on his thumb, his mother having 'Burt' on hers. Their linked fingers creating the lyric '_Everything I do I do it for you_.' Kurt had smiled and happily announced that he was looking forward to meeting the boy he'd spend the rest of his life with.

His Mom and Dad weren't surprised by the fact that he'd said 'boy', they both knew that Kurt was gay even though he hadn't came out and said it, but him saying this was enough to confirm what they always knew.

Kurt was just as excited as he was on this birthday when his eighth came along. He stared at his hand the whole morning, willing the third word to appear. Later that day, the word 'I'm' appeared on his ring finger.

Not long after this day, Kurt's world came tumbling down. Elizabeth was on her way down to the store when _it_ happened. Some idiot ran a red light and collided straight into her car; she died instantly. Losing his mother hit Kurt hard, he felt empty. Not even looking at his palm made him happy anymore. After Elizabeth passed, the words etched into Burt's hand gradually disappeared one by one. That happened when your soulmate died, the words went with them. Usually a new formation of words would eventually appear and that person would have a new soulmate, but sometimes they never would and their hand would remain blank with very faint scars of where the words used to be.

Kurt was extremely disappointed when no new word appeared on his tenth birthday; he'd been looking forward to it.

Then that fateful day arrived. It was Kurt's thirteenth birthday. Kurt had been hoping for his soulmate to be Finn Hudson, but a few months prior, it was revealed that Finn and Rachel were soulmates, their fingers reading: "_I'm forever yours faithfully._" Kurt waited anxiously all day for his soulmates name to appear, and then finally, at 7:45pm, it did.

_Blaine_.

That was the name on his thumb. _Blaine._ He said the name over and over in his head, liking the way it sounded. He didn't know anyone by that name and was deeply saddened by it. He'd really wanted to know who it was so he could run to them and know that he'd be spending the rest of his left with them.

But that never happened. Instead he had to sit and watch everyone around him get paired up and stare at their hands with fascination as they joined them with their significant other.

When Kurt was sixteen, he had still hadn't found his soulmate. He'd tried, God, he had tried, to find this Blaine but he never did. He always had an extreme sense of jealousy when he sat in glee club and saw all of his friends sitting with their soulmates, their hands always linked. They'd all found each other back when they were thirteen when they joined their hands to reveal their lyrics.

Finn and Rachel – "_I'm forever yours faithfully._"  
Tina and Mike – "_Love was made for me and you._"  
Quinn and Puck – "_Drown in my desire for you." _  
Brittany and Santana – _"To you I'll give the world._"  
Sam and Mercedes – "_Tell 'em that it's human nature._"

Artie was the only one whose soulmate didn't attend McKinley, but he had found her last summer. Mercedes didn't find Sam until last year when he came to McKinley, so for a while Kurt had someone to relate to; but as soon as Sam showed up, he was alone. So now it was just Kurt who hadn't found his yet and he _desperately _wanted to. He didn't find it fair that all his friends had theirs and he was still alone. They were all sympathetic, constantly telling him that he "will find him soon" but it was pretty hard to believe while they said it with their hand clasped in their soulmates.

While Kurt was still unlucky, his Dad, however, wasn't. When Kurt was fifteen, new words started to appear on his Dad's hand, the name 'Carole' appearing on his thumb, who later turned out to be Finn's Mom. Burt gradually adjusted to having a new love in his life, and Kurt adjusted to having a female figure back in his life. He loved Carole dearly but she still wasn't his Mom.

* * *

Kurt was driving up to Westerville, his destination being Dalton Academy. He drove with a strong hatred towards the boys in glee club who obviously don't appreciate him at all. He knows they mean well, but it still hurt for them to think that Kurt would fit in better at 'gay Hogwarts.' To be honest, Kurt didn't even know _why_ he had actually took up their suggestion to go spy on the Warblers, but it didn't matter now he was over half way there.

Dalton was _huge_. Kurt felt tiny walking through the impressive building and it didn't help that he stuck out like a sore thumb in his clothes which obviously weren't the Dalton uniform. He descended the stairs hesitantly, knowing for a fact he was lost. He didn't want to give himself away but he knew he was going to have to ask for help sooner or later.

A boy with dark curly hair sped past him and Kurt didn't know why, but he felt the need to ask him out of all the boys surrounding him. It was like he was being pulled towards the boy and he had no idea why.

"Excuse me." The boy turned and Kurt nearly fell down the stairs at the sight.

The boy was absolutely _gorgeous_. He had the most beautiful hazel eyes and the bright smile gracing his features erupted butterflies in Kurt's stomach.

"Um, hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here." Kurt asked, trying to cover up the quaver in his voice.

"My names Blaine."

_Blaine. _Could it be? No… It couldn't. Could it?

Blaine smiled and held out his hand. Kurt tried to control his breathing and he reached out his own shaking one to grip the boys waiting hand.

Sparks. That's what Kurt felt. His whole body was engulfed in this warmth and his hand was tingling. He suddenly felt whole, like his life was now finally complete. He looked over at Blaine and saw that he was obviously experiencing the same feeling. Blaine's eyes averted down to their hands, his gaze focussing on Kurt's thumb. Kurt decided it was time to put the boy out of his misery and introduce himself.

"Kurt," he said breathlessly and Blaine's eyes widened. Their eyes met and the both of them were so consumed in love for the other.

They both remained there with their hands linked, staring at each other with bright smiles, ignoring everything else around them and were oblivious to the curious looks they were getting. They'd been so transfixed in each other; they didn't seem to notice that they were now stood alone.

Kurt walked down the last two steps, his legs feeling heavy. He looked down at their joined hands and slowly separated them. He raised his left hand, Blaine doing the same with his right, and slotted his fingers through Blaine's, seeing his own name on the boys thumb. They both grinned at each other and read the finished lyric.

"_My missing puzzle piece I'm complete." _

They both simultaneously sighed happily and joined their hands, their thumbs overlapping: they were united at last.

"That's kind of ironic," Blaine said, his voice alone making Kurt go weak at the knees.

"What is?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Our song."

"Why's that ironic?"

"The Warblers and I were just about to do an impromptu performance of 'Teenage Dream'," Blaine explained, laughing airily. Kurt joined him, shaking his head slightly, and his eyes never leaving Blaine's.

No words were needed as they stared adoringly into their soulmates eyes. Blaine's face started to get closer and Kurt took the hint, closing his eyes and meeting him half way. Their lips met in a sweet kiss and one thought crossed both of their minds:

_Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever._

* * *

_**A/N: That's it! Wow, I'm actually pretty pleased with this story! I hope you guys liked it and that I portrayed the whole soulmate concept well. I won't be continuing this, I think I just want to keep it as a one shot, but if I get any inspiration to write more I might! Don't expect anything though; I quite like this the way it is. **_

_**Kurt and Blaine – Teenage Dream  
Finn and Rachel – Faithfully  
Brittany and Santana – Songbird  
Tina and Mike – L-O-V-E  
Sam and Mercedes – Human Nature  
Quinn and Puck – I'm The Only One  
Burt and Elizabeth – (Everything I Do) I Do It For You**_

_**Please, tell me what you thought, I love hearing feedback! It'll take two minutes tops to write a review, so please do. Just a little review. Please? With a cherry on top? **_


End file.
